


Swimming Hole

by Zeke Black (istia)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mag7 Bingo Challenge, Old West, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan reflects on his past. A fill for my Mag7 Bingo square "Swimming hole".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Hole

The swimming hole was one of the first places Nathan found when he came to Four Corners. He was foraging for wild herbs, but sat by the water a good hour, feeling an elusive familiarity and peace. Only on his second visit did he realize it reminded him of swimming on the plantation, before they'd been sold upriver to Mr. Jackson.

Swimming like an otter in the cool, sparkling water was the only unfettered joy he could remember from his earliest years.

Then his father arrives and Nathan learns his mother drowned herself in that swimming hole he'd thought untainted.


End file.
